harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alastor Moody
Infobox This page has a Gryffindor infobox, but as far as I know we've never found out what House Moody was in. Akwdb 01:56, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Good point. I'll change it to a neutral character infobox. - Cavalier One 12:44, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Just make it an Order of the Phoenix Infobox, since thats what he's most associated with.--Jj7362 22:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) References?? I was trying to reference parts of this article to one of the books, but I seem to be doing something wrong. Could someone tell me how to do it? Thanks very much! Iluvgracie129 19:20, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I figured it out. Iluvgracie129 19:24, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Appearance In the Appearance section, it says,"with a full nose instead of a piece of it missing." If you look closely, at the top picture it almost looks as if there's a chunk missing. Does anyone else notice this?!?!?--[[User:Timbira|'Timbira']] (''Luna Lovegood'') 23:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't seem to understand what you're saying. The article states that a chunk of his nose is missing, not that he has a full nose.-- 00:31, 12 May 2009 (UTC) At the picture in his userbox, it looks to me like he as a very sloped nose, possibly a chunk missing.--[[User:Timbira|'Timbira']] (''Luna Lovegood'') 02:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :The actor's appearence does not define the character's appearence. -- 02:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Right. It's a possibility, though. Movie makeup can change an actor's appearance to match the description. You're probably right. I was just asking people if they saw it though. Cheers![[User:Timbira|'Timbira']] (''Luna Lovegood'') 03:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) His House I don't know it would be interesting to find out what house he was in. probably Gryffindor? anyone got a theory? :I tend to agree that he was a Gryffindor, but in addition to his bravery, he was also marked by caution ("Constant vigilance!"). If not Gryffindor, I'd guess Ravenclaw, but since JKR hasn't revealed his House, I suppose he could be in any of them. :) ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) spelling correction. Can we change "it's" to "its" here: "Mad-Eye's magical eye, however, was salvaged by the Death Eaters, and then, following the fall of the Ministry, given to the new head of it's Muggle-Born Registration Commission Head Dolores Umbridge, possibly as a gift." Thanks! 08:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can.--[[User:Timbira|'Timbira']] (''Luna Lovegood'') 18:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oh! Snape wasn't part of the Orginal Order, my cousin says. :He was. He defected from the Death Eaters before the end of the First Wizarding War and joined the Order. He was not featured on the Original Order's picture because he was working as a spy among the Death Eaters at the time. -- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) GoF voice How come in the film GoF he has an accent under the impersonation of Barty Crouch but when the real Moody is found in the trunk he speaks quite posh and old sound. Dumbledore says something like "Are you alright Alastor?" and he replies "I'm sorry Albus", without an accent. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 14:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I'm just speculating, but it may have something to do with Brendan Gleeson's acting. Through out most of the movie Brendan Gleeson may be playing the role of Alastor Moody, but it's more like he's playing Barty Crouch Jr pretending to be Moody, and then when you see the real Moody in the trunk, now he's just Moody being Moody. In book 7 when Fleur has taken the Polyjuice Potion to look like Harry, she still talks with a French accent. --BachLynn23 21:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) =Alive?= They never found his body, and it mentions in book 7 when they break into gringotts they saw an old wizard missing and eye, could it be moody? if he alive then he would have recognized harry, ron, hermieone and may question them what were they up to Nishant77 14:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC)